real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anders Behring Breivik
Anders Behring Breivik (February 13th, 1979 - ) is a Norwegian ultranationalist who has claimed responsibility for the Norway terror attacks of 2011, in which he infamously gunned down many young victims attending a Labour Party meeting on a small island: he also utilized a large bomb on mainland Norway which killed and injured even more. Breivik is islamophobic, a far-right radical and probably a Zionist according to white supremacists who want to distance themselves from him. Breivik is believed to have either worked alone or with aid of unknown allies and is most likely a "lone wolf" - he held extreme anti-Muslim beliefs and was a far-right zionist. In order to lure his victims out, he dressed as a police officer and when some of his victims tried to flee into the surrounding water he is said to have opened fire into the water. Breivik surrendered almost immediately once police arrived at the scene and despite fears by police that he may have been carrying explosives, he was arrested without incident. The true extent of his massacre was not revealed until later. He was sentenced to 21 years in preventative detention with the possibility of extension. As of now, Breivik is still imprisoned. As of 9/13/2013, he is enrolled at the University of Oslo studying political science. Background Breivik was born in Oslo on 13 February 1979, the son of Wenche Behring (1946–2013), a nurse, and Jens David Breivik (born 1935), a civil economist, who worked as a diplomat for the Norwegian Embassy in London and later in Paris. He spent the first year of his life in London until his parents divorced when he was a year old. His father, who later married a diplomat, fought for, but failed to achieve, custody. When Breivik was four, living in Fritzners gate in Oslo, two reports were filed expressing concern about his mental health, concluding that Anders ought to be removed from parental care. A psychologist in one of the reports made a note of the boy's peculiar smile, suggesting it was not anchored in his emotions but was rather a deliberate response to his environment. In another report by psychologists from Norway's centre for child and youth psychiatry (SSBU) concerns were raised about how his mother treated him: "She 'sexualised' the young Breivik, hit him, and frequently told him that she wished that he were dead." In the report, Wenche Behring is described as "a woman with an extremely difficult upbringing, borderline personality disorder and an all-encompassing if only partially visible depression" who "projects her primitive aggressive and sexual fantasies onto him Breivik". The psychologist who wrote the report was later forbidden to give evidence in court by Behring, who herself was excused from testifying on health grounds. Breivik lived with his mother and his half-sister in the West End of Oslo and regularly visited his father and stepmother in France until they divorced when he was 12. His mother also remarried, to an officer in the Norwegian Army. Breivik chose to be confirmed into the Lutheran Church of Norway at the age of 15. In his adolescence, Breivik's behaviour was described as having become rebellious. In his early teen years, he was a prolific graffiti artist, part of the hip hop community in Oslo West. He took his graffiti much more seriously than his comrades did and was caught by the police on several occasions; child welfare services were notified once and he was fined on two occasions. According to Breivik's mother, after he was caught spraying graffiti on walls in 1995, at the age of 16, and fined, his father stopped contact with him. They have not been in contact since then. The opposite view is claimed by Breivik's father, that it was his son who broke off contact with him and that he would always have welcomed Anders despite his destructive activities. At this age, he also broke off contact with the hip hop community after he fell out with his best friend. Since adolescence, Breivik had spent much time on weight training and started using anabolic steroids. He cared a lot about his own looks and about appearing big and strong. Breivik has criticised his parents for supporting the policies of the Norwegian Labour Party and his mother for being, in his opinion, a moderate feminist. Victims This is a list of all 77 victims who died in the dual attacks. They are not in any specific order. 8 people died in the Oslo bombings prior to the shooting on Utøya. 6 were female and 2 were male. # Hanna Endresen - March 21, 1950 (61 years) # Tove Ashill Knutsen - July 31, 1954 (56 years) # Kai hauge - July 31, 1978 (32 years) # John Vegard Lervåg - February 17, 1979 (32 years) # Ida Marie Hill - February 20, 1977 (34 years) # Hanne Ekroll Lovlie - June 29, 1981 (30 years) # Anne Lise Holter - September 16, 1959 (51 years) # Kjersti Berg Sand - October 10, 1984 (26 years) Victims at Utøya 69 people died at Utøya Island, about 2 hours after the bomb attack in Oslo. # Mona Abdinur - February 3, 1993 (18 years) # Maria Maagero Johannesen - March 24, 1994 (17 years) # Ismail Haji Ahmed - August 23, 1991 (19 years) # Ronja Søttar Johansen - February 3, 1994 (17 years) # Thomas Margido Antonsen - June 25, 1995 (16 years) # Sondre Kjoren - June 16, 1994 (17 years) # Porntip Ardam - January 18, 1990 (21 years) # Margrethe Bøyum Kløven - March 2, 1995 (16 years) # Modupe Ellen Awoyemi - August 14, 1995 (15 years) # Syvert Knudsen - August 21, 1993 (17 years) # Lene Maria Bergum - March 16, 1992 (19 years) # Anders Kristiansen - January 30, 1993 (18 years) # Kevin Daae Berland - June 24, 1996 (15 years) # Elisabeth Trønnes Lie - March 9, 1995 (16 years) # Trond Bernsten - May 12, 1960 (51 years) # Gunnar Linaker - July 7, 1988 (23 years) # Sverre Flate Bjoerkavag - January 1, 1983 (28 years) # Tamta Lipartelliani - January 7, 1988 (23 years) # Torjus Jakobsen Blattmann - September 19, 1993 (17 years) # Eva Kathinka Lutken - July 3, 1994 (17 years) # Monica Elisabeth Bosei - January 20, 1966 (45 years) # Even Flugstad Malmedal - December 6, 1992 (18 years) # Carina Borgund - March 25, 1993 (18 years) # Tarald Kuven Mjelde - January 23, 1993 (18 years) # Johannes Buo - November 5, 1996 (14 years) # Ruth Benedicte Vatndal Nilsen - October 1, 1995 (15 years) # Asta Sofie Helland Dahl - November 19, 1994 (16 years) # Håkon Ødegaard - May 18, 1994 (17years) # Sondre Furseth Dale - February 19, 1994 (17 years) # Emil Okkenhaug - November 2, 1995 (15 years) # Monica Iselin Didriksen - February 18, 1993 (18 years) # Diderik Aamodt Olsen - June 3, 1992 (19 years) # Gizem Dogan - May 1, 1994 (17 years) # Henrik Pedersen - February 19, 1984 (26 years) # Andreas Edvardsen - November 30, 1992 (18 years) # Rolf Christopher Johansen Perreau - June 9, 1986 (25 years) # Tore Eikeland - May 18, 1990 (21 years) # Karar Mustafa Qasim - February 22, 1992 (19 years) # Bendik Rosnaes Ellingsen - January 26, 1993 (18 years) # Bano Abobakar Rashid - December 28, 1992 (18 years) # Aleksander Aas Eriksen - August 29, 1994 (16 years) # Henrik Rasmussen - February 18, 1993 (18 years) # Andrine Bakkene Espeland - July 30, 1994 (16 years) # Synne Røyneland - January 18, 1993 (18 years) # Hanne Balch Fjalestad - October 13, 1967 (44 years) # Ida Beathe Rogne - November 8, 1993 (17 years) # Silje Merete Fjellbu - November 13, 1993 (17 years) # Simon Saebo - July 25, 1992 (18 years) # Hanne Kristine Fridtun - August 15, 1991 (19 years) # Marianne Sandvik - March 14, 1995 (16 years) # Andreas Dalby Groennesby - July 16, 1994 (17 years) # Fredrik Lund Schjetne - August 16, 1992 (18 years) # Snorre Haller - April 29, 1981 (30 years) # Lejla Selaci - January 9, 1994 (17 years) # Rune Havdal - December 16, 1967 (44 years) # Birgitte Smetbak - February 25, 1996 (15 years) # Guro Vartdal Havoll - June 17, 1993 (18 years) # Isabel Victoria Green Sogn - March 18, 1994 (17 years) # Ingrid Berg Heggelund - September 20, 1992 (18 years) # Silje Stamneshagen - May 15, 1993 (18 years) # Karin Elena Holst - August 18, 1995 (15 years) # Victoria Stenberg - October 23, 1993 (17 years) # Eivind Hovden - January 26, 1996 (15 years) # Tina Sukuvara - September 2, 1992 (18 years) # Jamil Rafal Mohamad Jamil - March 5, 1991 (20 years) # Sharidyn Svebakk-Boehn - July 17, 1997 (14 years) # Steinar Jessen - January 17, 1995 (16 years) # Håvard Vederhus - November 10, 1989 (21 years) # Espen Joergensen - June 6, 1994 (17 years) Category:List Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Fanatics Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thugs Category:Imprisoned Category:Living Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Modern Villains Category:Satanism Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Barbarians Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Mass Shooters Category:Anti-Religious Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extremists Category:Supremacists Category:Anarchist Category:Mass Murderers Category:Misogynists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Vocal Villains Category:Heretics Category:Destroyer Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoists Category:Obsessed Category:Tricksters Category:Vigilante Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Political Category:European Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Islamophobes Category:Weaklings Category:Social Darwinist